wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquarium/Gallery
File:FishingTime!Opening1.png|The Wiggles File:FishingTime!Opening2.png|Jeff falling asleep File:FishingTime!Opening3.png|Jeff waking up File:FishingTime!Opening4.png|"Let's rock on Network Wiggles!" File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)1.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)2.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)3.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)4.png|Balla Balla Bambina File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)5.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)6.png|Greg and Murray playing their Maton acoustic guitar File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)7.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)8.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)9.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)10.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)11.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)12.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)13.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)14.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)15.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)16.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)17.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)18.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)19.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)20.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)21.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)22.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)23.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)24.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)25.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)26.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)27.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)28.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)29.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)30.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)31.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)32.png|The Wiggles and the Italian Dancers File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News intro File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium1.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium2.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium3.png|Greg File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium5.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium6.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium7.png|A fish and a shark File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium8.png|A shark File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium9.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium10.png|A stingray File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium11.png|An octopus File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium12.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium13.png|Eels File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium14.png|"But now, it's time to go, so it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye!" File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium15.png|"Thank you, Dorothy. Great report there." File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium16.png|Greg and a toy dolphin File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium17.png|Greg announcing the weather File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium18.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium19.png|Captain Feathersword File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium20.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium21.png|Weather: Plenty of Pouting Popcorn File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium22.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium23.png|Greg eating popcorn File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium24.png|"Bucketing Butter? I'll just check it up for you, Greg." File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium25.png|"Excellent. Thanks, Captain." File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium26.png|Greg announcing the sports File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium27.png|Captain and Henry File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium28.png|Wags, Captain, and Henry File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium29.png|Sports: Lawn Bowling File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium30.png|A bowling ball File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium31.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium32.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium33.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium34.png|The Wiggly Friends File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium35.png|Dorothy File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium36.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium37.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium38.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium39.png|Dorothy's legs File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium40.png|Dorothy and Henry File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium41.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium42.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium43.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium44.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium45.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium46.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium47.png|Wags File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium48.png|Note: A camera cable is seen File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium49.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium50.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium51.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium52.png|Henry File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium53.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium54.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium55.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium56.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium57.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium58.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium59.png|Greg signing off File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium60.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:MovetotheMusic1.png|Anthony and the kids File:MovetotheMusic2.png File:MovetotheMusic3.png|Anthony, Lily, and Gavin File:MovetotheMusic4.png File:MovetotheMusic5.png File:MovetotheMusic6.png|Anthony and Lily File:MovetotheMusic7.png File:MovetotheMusic8.png File:MovetotheMusic9.png File:MovetotheMusic10.png|Gavin and Anthony File:MovetotheMusic11.png File:MovetotheMusic12.png|Anthony, Sophie, and Sam File:MovetotheMusic13.png File:MovetotheMusic14.png File:MovetotheMusic15.png File:MovetotheMusic16.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement intro File:WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot File:WearingSunglasses2.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Sunglasses File:TheDancingFlowers-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff smelling flowers File:TheDancingFlowers1.png|The Dancing Flowers File:TheDancingFlowers2.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TheDancingFlowers3.png File:TheDancingFlowers4.png File:TheDancingFlowers5.png File:TheDancingFlowers6.png|A big oak tree File:TheDancingFlowers7.png|Blue Flower File:TheDancingFlowers8.png|Blue Flower and Red Flower File:TheDancingFlowers9.png|Yellow Flower File:TheDancingFlowers10.png|Yellow Flower and Purple Flower File:TheDancingFlowers11.png|The Wiggles File:TheDancingFlowers12.png File:TheDancingFlowers13.png File:TheDancingFlowers14.png File:TheDancingFlowers15.png File:TheDancingFlowers16.png File:TheDancingFlowers17.png File:TheDancingFlowers18.png File:TheDancingFlowers19.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TheDancingFlowers20.png File:TheDancingFlowers21.png File:TheDancingFlowers22.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:TheDancingFlowers23.png File:TheDancingFlowers24.png|Greg and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers25.png File:TheDancingFlowers26.png File:TheDancingFlowers27.png File:TheDancingFlowers28.png File:TheDancingFlowers29.png File:TheDancingFlowers30.png|Real flowers File:TheDancingFlowers31.png|Anthony playing the tom-tom drums File:TheDancingFlowers32.png File:TheDancingFlowers33.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers34.png File:TheDancingFlowers35.png File:TheDancingFlowers36.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers37.png File:TheDancingFlowers38.png File:TheDancingFlowers39.png File:TheDancingFlowers40.png File:TheDancingFlowers41.png File:TheDancingFlowers42.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons intro File:Dinosaurs1.png File:Dinosaurs2.png File:Dinosaurs3.png|Captain and Jeff File:Dinosaurs4.png File:Dinosaurs5.png File:Dinosaurs6.png File:Dinosaurs7.png File:Dinosaurs8.png File:Dinosaurs9.png File:Dinosaurs10.png File:Dinosaurs11.png File:Dinosaurs12.png File:Dinosaurs13.png|Jeff yawning File:Dinosaurs14.png|Jeff falling asleep File:Dinosaurs15.png File:Dinosaurs16.png File:Dinosaurs17.png File:Dinosaurs18.png|Jeff sleeping File:Dinosaurs19.png File:Dinosaurs20.png File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)1.png|Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise) File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)2.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)3.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)4.jpg|Kase playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)5.png|Greg, Larissa, Anthony, Captain, and Murray File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)6.png File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)7.png File:MurrayandhisMirrorClone(Skit2).png|Murray and his mirror clone File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray intro File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium61.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium62.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium63.png|The kids File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium64.png|Georgia holding her baton File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium65.png|Murray File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium66.png|A baton File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium67.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium68.png|Murray and the kids playing percussion instruments File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium69.png|Jeff and Murray File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium70.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium71.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium72.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium73.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium74.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium75.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium76.png File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium77.png|Murray playing the cabasca File:DorothyVisitstheAquarium78.png File:DancingintheSand1.png|The Wiggles File:DancingintheSand2.jpg|Dancing In The Sand File:DancingintheSand3.jpg|Captain and Henry File:DancingintheSand4.jpg|Wags File:DancingintheSand5.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DancingintheSand6.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:DancingintheSand7.jpg|A house is seen in the background File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand9.png File:DancingintheSand10.png File:DancingintheSand11.png File:DancingintheSand12.jpg|Captain, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff File:DancingintheSand13.png File:DancingintheSand14.png File:DancingintheSand15.png File:DancingintheSand16.png|Murray, Kase, Henry, and Larissa File:DancingintheSand17.png File:DancingintheSand18.png File:DancingintheSand19.png File:DancingintheSand20.jpg File:DancingintheSand21.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? intro File:Dinosaurs21.png File:Dinosaurs22.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:Dinosaurs23.png|Murray File:Dinosaurs24.png|Murray and Anthony File:Dinosaurs25.png File:Dinosaurs26.png File:Dinosaurs27.png File:Dinosaurs28.png|Anthony File:Dinosaurs29.png|Jeff sleeping in the lounge room while watching TV File:Dinosaurs30.png File:Dinosaurs31.png File:Dinosaurs32.png File:Dinosaurs33.png File:Dinosaurs34.png File:Dinosaurs35.png File:Dinosaurs36.png File:Dinosaurs37.png File:Dinosaurs38.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:Dinosaurs39.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Dinosaurs40.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Dinosaurs41.png|Jeff waking up File:Dinosaurs42.png|"That's our program I was watching." File:Dinosaurs43.png|"I must have fallen asleep. Better get back to the studio." File:Dinosaurs44.png|Jeff turning off the TV File:Dinosaurs45.png|Jeff getting up File:Dinosaurs46.png|Jeff leaving Wiggle House File:Dinosaurs47.png File:Dinosaurs48.png|Murray and Anthony signing off File:Dinosaurs49.png File:Dinosaurs50.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)1.png|Joseph, Dorothy, and Henry File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)2.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)4.png|"Oh my goodness me!" File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)5.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, and Jeff File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)6.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)7.png|Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)8.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)9.png|Wags playing the drums File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)10.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)11.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)12.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)13.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)14.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)15.png|Henry and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)16.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)17.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)18.png|Murray playing the Maton electric guitar File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)20.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)22.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)23.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)31.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)34.png|The Wiggly Group File:Episode23(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits37.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits38.png|Jeff in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)3.png|Murray in epilogue File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits40.png|Anthony and Murray in the credits File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing.png|Dorothy in epilogue File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits33.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits34.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of a blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries